


Unexpected Devices (Framed In Red)

by Zilchtastic



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Don't Try This At Home, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kink Negotiation, Magical Artifacts, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, POV Iron Bull, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Iron Bull, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilchtastic/pseuds/Zilchtastic
Summary: Okay, so he hadn't exactly planned this all out, but if the Iron Bull was good at one thing, it was improvisation.If he was good attwothings, it was improvisation and fucking. And when he managed to combine the two, the results were always...interesting.





	Unexpected Devices (Framed In Red)

**Author's Note:**

> Unsure-but-game Inquisitor. Set early in the relationship, before we get anywhere near exchanging tokens of affection.
> 
> Sort-of sequel to my fic "Orlesian Devices", which is where the magic!vibrator comes from. Because of _course_ Orlesians would think up magical vibrators.
> 
> Yes, I am a perv. Gods help me. Just be glad I reigned it in where I did. It could have been so much worse. *headdesk*

Okay, so he hadn't exactly planned this all out, but if the Iron Bull was good at one thing, it was improvisation.

If he was good at _two_ things, it was improvisation and fucking. And when he managed to combine the two, the results were always... _interesting._

Avrinne Lavellan squirmed, her breath coming in short little puffs of air against the pillow beneath her cheek. She was face-down, arms stretched out and above, wrists bound in leather cuffs with heavy steel rings that currently connected to chains around the bedposts. The chains had little sturdy clips; Bull liked that. No need to keep a knife by the bed to cut through rope in a hurry. Just a quick flick and the Inquisitor would be free.

If he _wanted_ her free, anyway.

At the moment, he wanted her right where she was. She shuddered heavily, hips moving in fretful little circles as she ground them down against the bed, looking for more contact. Between her legs, the pretty little Orlesian crystal _thrummed_ , buzzing against her clit, trapped between her body and the bed. Watching her chase her pleasure made a pretty picture. Bull slid gentle fingers up and down her spine, whispered soft encouragement. Avrinne moaned, long and low, eyes slipping shut. Her short platinum hair looked almost white, shocking against the brilliant red of her pillows.

Bull had chuckled when he'd first seen her bed, a ridiculous four-poster big enough for three Inquisitors, maybe four. It was so _opulent_ , so unlike her. The crimson bedcover looked better suited to an Orlesian brothel than to a Dalish elf's sleeping quarters, which were otherwise sparse, utilitarian.

But when he'd laid her out on those blood-red sheets, naked and pale, delicate and sharp, more wisp than woman, he'd changed his mind. The bed was _perfect_ for her. She needed to be drowned in silk and satin. She needed to be framed in red. It silvered her hair, brought out the pale green fire of her over-large eyes.

She wore red leather into battle. She claimed it hid the blood stains better. Bull didn't quite believe her. The color screamed _Fuck me!_ \-- or so he privately liked to think.

She looked so good, framed in red.

He slid his searching fingers down to her pretty little cunt-- all pink and smooth and soft and _wet_. So very wet. Avrinne moaned again, hips jerking fitfully, begging without words.

"You want my fingers inside you?" Bull asked, knowing damn well that she did.

"Yes," she gasped, breathless. " _Yes._ "

Bull _hmm_ 'd, like he was thinking it over, debating the pros and cons. He traced just his fingertips around her entrance and she shivered all over, tugging against the restraints, making the chains _clink_ softly against the wood.

He leaned down close to breathe against her ear. "What about my cock? You want that, too?"

She let out a little gasp, like it was shocking or something. Maybe it was; they hadn't done that yet. Bull wasn't in a hurry. She was so small, so delicate. These things needed to be worked up to slowly. He didn't want to hurt her, not like that. But keeping the thought in her head, that was just fine. Let her imagine it. Let her think about the hot, hard length of him sliding slow and sweet into her tight little cunt. Let her get worked up about it while she got herself off against the mattress and the vibrations of the magicked device.

Bull _hmm_ 'd again. "Or maybe you'd prefer something else?"

Avrinne blinked her eyes open, brows knitting in confusion. "What--?"

His good eye landed on the little table next to her reading couch. There was a bottle there, empty; something from her absurd collection of things she hardly ever drank. The glass glinted blue and orange in the flickering light from the oversized fireplace.

Inspiration took him. Wicked, terrible, tantalizing inspiration.

Bull slid off the bed. Avrinne's noise of inquiry sounded just a touch plaintive, like she couldn't bear the loss of his teasing fingers. When he came back to the bed, bottle in hand, a grin tilting sideways on his face, her eyes started to go wide.

"Bull, what are you--" She broke off suddenly, hissing sharply between her teeth as he positioned the slender neck of the bottle at her entrance.

He leaned down again, close to her ear, and let a little growl find its way into his voice. "I'm going to fuck you with this."

She shook so hard the chains rattled. "You-- You _can't_!" She sounded absolutely scandalized, which was really pretty funny, considering how she was _chained to a bed_ and all.

Bull pressed the neck of the bottle against her, slicking it with her wetness. "Pretty sure I can, Boss."

"But, wait, ah--!"

It wasn't that thick, but he still went slow, letting her really feel the cool glass sliding into her, just an inch or so at first. Avrinne let out a little cry of dismay.

"Take it," Bull said, voice low. "I know you can. You like it when I get my fingers deep inside you."

"That's-- _ah!_ \-- That's different!" Avrinne shuddered, but her hips were still moving in those fretful little circles and she wasn't saying _katoh_. Bull trusted her to say it if she needed to. He wouldn't be here if he couldn't trust her like that.

He kept up the slow, steady pressure. The bottleneck slid in another inch. Avrinne moaned, eyes going distant, like she was seeing something other than the room around her. Her eyelids were heavy; her cheeks were flushed pink, coloring in the branch-like tattoos beneath her eyes.

Bull pulled back, then pressed in further. Fucking her with it, just like he'd said. Slow. Gentle. Determined.

"You look so fucking good like this," he said, and he _meant_ it. She looked debauched, pale limbs spread wide against the expensive crimson sheets, back arching as he sped up the pace, fucking her a little deeper each time. The bottle slid in and out, glistening and wet, looking so filthy and wrong and _perfect_. It made Bull feel like he was getting away with something gleefully dirty-- and it wasn't often that he got to feel like _that_ anymore.

He was _so_ going to tell Varric. Let the dwarf put _that_ in one of his smutty novels.

Avrinne groaned, ragged and low, fingers clutching hard in the sheets. "Bull!"

"You're gonna come like this," Bull told her, very sure. "You're gonna keep this bottle down in your little collection-- and every time you look at it, you're gonna remember where it's been."

Avrinne let out a sound, not quite a sob. "This is... You shouldn't..." But she couldn't seem to find the words, and her hips were pressing _back_ now, so more of the bottle's neck slid into her, going deep.

"Good girl," Bull whispered the praise into her sharp ear. It made her shiver all over, deliciously. "You're taking it so good for me. You like being fucked like this, don't you?"

"No," she gasped, rocking her hips back, circling them a little desperately now as she ground down against the vibrations from the Orlesian crystal.

"You lie terribly when you're about to come," Bull said, voice tinged with laughter.

"Bull, please..."

"Is that a 'Bull, please stop', or a 'Bull, please fuck me like a little elven slut'?"

She bit her lip, stubbornly. Bull halted mid-motion, the bottle nearly all the way out of her now, and she whined high in the back of her throat.

"See, I'd hate to get it wrong. So why don't you tell me what you meant."

Avrinne shuddered violently. "Please..."

"'Please' what?"

"Please... f-fuck me..."

Bull waited.

Avrinne clawed at the sheets, her eyes squeezing shut. "Fuck me like a... Like a slut. Please. _Please._ "

Iron Bull obliged.

The bottle slid in and out easily now, and she cried out every time he shoved it deep. Her breaths were coming in short, sharp little pants now, the sound hitching in her chest. Sweat stuck her bangs to her forehead as she chased down her finish with single-minded determination.

Bull burned the sight into memory. Oh, he'd be pleasuring himself to _this_ thought for _years_ to come.

He fucked her, fast and hard as he dared. "After this," he panted, not bothering to hide the excitement in his voice, "I'm teaching you to suck cock like a good little slut. Maybe if you do a good job, I'll find something else to shove into your tight little _cunt_."

The filthy promise seemed to do the trick. Avrinne shuddered, voice rising to the rafters, up and up as she gasped out her pleasure like a rapturous song. Bull fucked her through it, then let his hand slow and finally still.

Avrinne heaved out heavy breaths, panting open-mouthed against the pillows. Her gaze looked very far away, hazy, almost confused.

Bull slid the bottle out slowly; she whimpered and shook a little, letting out one final gasp as the unyielding glass slipped free of her. Next he spoke a word aloud in Qunlat, and the Orlesian crystal beneath her ceased its vibrations. Avrinne sighed, going loose somehow in her bonds, sagging like all the energy had just left her in one rush. Bull gave her a few moments to just _breathe_ ; he traced idle patterns along her skin, from the base of her spine to her shoulders and then back down again. She was soft, so incredibly soft, just like the satin sheets beneath her.

She really did look good, framed in red.

"You okay, Boss?" Bull said, after a time.

Avrinne made a sound, small and sort of ragged. She cleared her throat and tried again: "I can't believe you just did... _that_."

"I can't believe how much you liked it."

She made a sound of protest, and Bull chuckled. He reached for the clips and uncuffed her from the chains, though he left the thick leather bracers buckled around her tiny wrists for now. He liked the way they looked on her, heavy and black, glinting with steel. He wondered how she'd look with a collar around her neck, too... But no, not yet. She wasn't ready for that.

Then again, maybe she'd surprise him. She'd taken everything he'd given her so far and had never once uttered her watchword. Bull had to admire that kind of strength.

Bull slid fingers through her short, messy hair. "Seriously, though: you all right? Anything hurt? Hands numb at all?"

"I'm... fine. I think I'm fine." She frowned, briefly, like she was checking herself over mentally to be sure it was true. "That was... Unexpected."

He waited, letting her think it over.

Avrinne chewed her lower lip. "You really liked... seeing that? Doing that?"

"Watching you writhe while I fucked you with a liquor bottle? Damn right I did."

She made another little noise of protest. "You're perverse," she told him, but there was no sting behind the words. If anything, it sounded more like she was talking to _herself_.

"Can't argue with that," Bull agreed cheerfully.

"Are you going to do that again?"

Iron Bull was already thinking of what else he could fill her pussy with. Possibilities sprang to mind, each more wicked than the last. "Oh, yeah," he growled, voice going low again. "I think I am. I really think I am. But like I said: only if you suck cock like a good little slut."

Her breath left her in a shaky little sob. Bull waited.

"Yes, ser," she whispered, finally.

Bull felt like he'd just vanquished a fucking dragon. Her submission thrilled him. He could feel his cock twitch even as his pulse sped up. And underneath it all, he felt weirdly _proud_ \-- Proud of _her_ , this little slip of an elf with the world on her shoulders. Proud of how brave she was, proud of how strong she was, proud of how she was willing to lay herself bare and trust him, trust _him_ , to take care of her.

_I won't let you down,_ he thought suddenly, fiercely. _I'll give you everything you need, every last damned thing. I'll make you sing. I'll make you scream. I'll be here to hold onto in case you fall apart. And I'll be here while you put yourself back together again, too._

As if sensing his thoughts somehow, her cool green eyes flicked to him, studying his face. Whatever she read there seemed to reassure her. She nodded, almost to herself, then licked her lips tentatively. "Show me," she breathed, so soft, so gentle. "Teach me how to suck your cock. And then..."

"And then?"

"Fuck me with something else."

Need pounded through his skull, settled as a dull ache in his balls. This _woman_. She was _incredible._

It took him two tries to find his voice so he could speak: "Can do, Boss."

She smiled, beautiful as the rising sun. _Radiant._

He'd do anything for that smile, Bull realized. His stomach did a little roll. _Anything._ Shit.

But she didn't have to know that. Not yet. Not yet.

"Come here," he snarled, "and get your pretty mouth on my dick."

"Yes, ser," she whispered again, and the Iron Bull was undone.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you read all the way to the end? Thanks. No, I mean it. You could've clicked the back button. Thanks for being a very indulgent sport.
> 
> Not sure I like this fic. Feels like I could have written it better. Feels like it's _missing_ something. Sorry if that came through in the writing. It's been a few months' dry spell for me, writing-wise; I feel rusty, like the words won't happen the way I want. Very frustrating. I had to drag every paragraph out, kicking and screaming. This story didn't want to get wrote.


End file.
